trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SuperiorInstrumentalist
Enter Name Your name is AMAZAR LUTOBEN. You are a very serious, methodical, and traditional troll with a rather large SUPERIORITY COMPLEX, based on both your blood ranking and personal fondness that you make little effort to hide. You like to think that you retain a greater self control for matters of EMOTION and ROMANCE, proclaiming yourself composed and holding a stiff upper lip in all situations, though quite often you are FICKLE AND PRONE TO OVERREACTING: perhaps due to the forced calmness most of the time. All of this combined, this generally makes you appear A BIT ANNOYED with most people AT MOST TIMES, which is quite often the case. Of course, you, greatly respect AUTHORITY AND ORDER: Order always over chaos, for the very essense of chaos is evil, is it not? Unsurprisingly, you are a SUPREME HEMOSPECTRUM LOYALIST, though upholding justice and order comes first. To give further structure and order to your life, you live by FIVE MOTTOS: Order in all things, Consistency in all habits, Justification for all actions, Retribution for all tresspasses, and Honor in all dealings. Your obsession with your own could be described as ZEALOUS FERVOUR by others that is practically a religion, but that's nonsense: You believe in a separate higher power that judges all actions and punishes all those who act eviliy: Of course, evil in your eyes is much different than most others except for other highblooded loyalist nobles. On a similar note, you believe strongly in destiny, and as such, you have a strong interest in ANCESTOR RESEARCH, as like many others, you believe you will follow in his (or her?) footsteps. Like all trolls, you have a variety of INTERESTS. First and formost is your love of CLASSICAL MUSIC. You are especially fond of that of the VIOLIN and HARPSICHORD (though you are able to perform on NEARLY ANY instrument). So very aristocratic and refined... JUST LIKE YOU. Anything involving it is WONDERFUL- Playing it, listening to it, writing it. You also have a passion for CLASSIC LITERATURE and CLASSIC MOVIES. Really, anything that is CLASSIC appeals to you. Except for ART. You are GREATLY BORED and a BIT DISTURBED by classic troll art, despite the cultural value it holds. In your spare spare-time, you practice with your DUELING RAPIER and DUELING PISTOL, weapons you find VERY CLASSICAL. Should you be given the chance, you would find the game of FLARP extreamly appealing: however, no one else in the valley has ever expressed an interest to you. Your handle is superiorInstrumentalist and YoU CapitalizE ThE FirsT AnD LasT LetteR OF EverY WorD, FoR WhaT YoU SaY IS ClearlY VerY ImportanT. Examine Self You are a rather thin and considerably tall troll. Desite this, though, you manage to move with an aloof, aristocratic grace. Also despite this, you are by no means a weak troll. However, this is best covered in the Physical section below. Your hair is neck length and rather wavy, in a style similar to troll musicians in ages past, and you put effort into keeping it up to scratch and well groomed. You rarely smile, and thus your face is dominated by your constant frowing expression. You wear a plain gray suit, the jacket of which has tails, the right side of which displays your symbol. Under that you wear a standard longsleeved black shirt, and on your feet, elegant black shoes. As an oddity, you often find yourself rather cold, and as such, wear a blue and indigo scarf at all times. While it is probably uneeded, you also wear a monocle to further your air of aristocracy. Sometimes, you wear a long purple coat over all of this with a high white collar: mostly if you are going anywhere. You also have an indented gray top hat as well, which is worn often when going out as well. To examine UNDER the surface, your mental state is very precarious. Through your superiority complex, you have convinced yourself of any opinion that you choose to be right and justifying it through any means possible, your third moto. Of course, combining this with your habit of blocking out most emotions, both positive and negative is dangerous, as you block out any internal disputes that may arise, which makes it incredibly difficult to convince yourself of anything else other than what you think (consistancy, your second moto). All put together, the cognative dissonance that could result if enough of his beliefs are proved to be cataclysmically flawed is a looming threat on the horizon. Examine Respiteblock You hardly spend any time in your respiteblock at all! It is a rather small room in comparison with the rest of your grandiose hive. It is square, with your recuperacoon taking up one wall and a large fireplace the other. Wardrobes of your clothes take up the rest. Really, you spend most of your time in the study. The study is also a square room, a wooden desk in the middle which holds your husktop and various collections of sheet music. The desk also has two secret compartments, in which you keep your spare sword and dueling pistol when not on your person. Shelves are around the walls holding books and musical memorablia, including a violin. In one corner just off to the side of the desk is an ornate harpsichord, in another is a record player. Next to the desk stands a perch for Birddad. Windows in the alternian style cover two walls, and there is a door that leads to an outdoor balcony. All in all, it's basically your "evil lair" if you were a villain of a work of fiction. Which forces unknown to you seem to indicate you are. Who cares what they think though. Your hive as a whole is built in a very ornate style, which would be similar to what EARTHLINGS know as Victorian. You have made a mental note to draw up a map soon. Examine Lusus BIRDDAD is an Alternian peafowl! He is a very clever creature, as you have developed a system similar to charades in order to converse with him better. What's more, he is very handy for fetching items and keeping an eye on the other citizens of the valley when you cannot. He can often be found standing on a perch in your study, your shoulder, or your lap. From those who have spoken to him directly, he is defined by his happy and excitable attitude, in stark contrast to you, which has not gone unnoticed. One has to wonder if this is really the case, or if, like you, he so often hid his true feelings... Apparently, he is able to type and communicate via trollian as well. What a clver bird! he types a little something like this! :> Allocate Strife Specibus That's already been done, of course. As a duelist, you are versed in the two primary ways of combat: sword based, specifically that of the rapier, and pistol based. As stated, you keep spares around should your primary weapons be damaged. Not to mention your more decorative weapons of older age, which you greatly admire for their fine craftmanship and history. Examine Fetch Modus It's just the common tree modus based on the binary tree structure. You do not care for the gimmicky sylladexes that most trolls find for themselves, and thus you chose one that is easy to use yet still fitting of your high standards. Examine Abilities Well, if you must. Psychic Bah, the folly and mutations of the lowblooded. As an indigo blood, you of course have none. That's about all there is to say on the matter. Physical As stated, while not being overly strong, you are not weak. As a duelist, you have kept yourself fit, and have a good amount of stamina and endurance in you. Whats more, sweeps of training have left your reflexes in peak condition, and as a result you have become deveivingly quick on your feet. Examine Insurrection History To be re-written later! Examine Chumproll Ithlena Isthesis (mythicalEngineer) - Your relationship with Ithlena is a difficult one, to say the very least, and you see her a mess of contradictions. She is host to the highest blood color in the valley, yet she finds the hemospectrum to be garbage (though that has not stopped her from attempting to invoke it when dealing with you). She is a self-proclaimed pacifist, yet has threatened to kill you and has attempted to kill Raelis. Needless to say, you hate to deal with her due to the blatant instability of her person, her often irrational dislike of you at most times, and her unlawful, disorderly conduct. In your mind, you doubt that she will survive growing up long enough to join the fleet. She's unstable and a criminal with a legion of enemies, including yourself: If one of them does not do her in, it would be rather surprising. Not to mention that she threatened to attack you on sight. You've killed once, albeit in mistake, and you are certainly not afraid to do so again, especially in such a JustifieD situation, royal blood or not. Though you really hope that a lowblood does her in. Such a situation will be just the thing you need to spark a wave of hemoloyalty. Revyss Ycroda (aluminiumKing) - Revyss, to say the least, is simply a moron in your eyes. Like the other members of the nautical caste, he places very little faith in the hemospectrum, something you utterly detest, especially given that fact that when you described to him your views, he proceeded to pester you with immature insults, claiming you to be an asshole. What's more, you see him as being downright immature in his strange obsession with being a “coolkid” and whatnot, and quite often his sense of self-importance is too much for even you. Thankfully, you have had to deal with him less as of late, which you are perfectly fine with. Salvia Datura (lucidHallucinogen) - It's a bit difficult to find a place to start to describe your relationship with Salvia. Chronologically, on a swing of desperation caused by Likllu's mental probing, you invited her to your hive to consider a possible matespritship, which took bud quickly; too quickly, as you did not take proper time to learn more about her past the little you already did. As such, unsurprisingly to anyone who did know both of you, your relationship came to a crashing halt due to a conflict of interest over the hemospectrum (as well as your unspoken realization of just how different the two of you were even so). As such, you think kindly of the seadweller, as she was willing to spare you the time of day and did show some sort of genuine interest in your person, yet her views and statements are simply a travesty to you. You would like to remain friends, in the hope that you will soon be able to convince her of the validity of your views, but as you have not spoken since the split, it's hard to say if that will come about... Csetje Zsebet (varicellaMalaise) - Now that a reasonable time has passed since she reappeared and you have been able to consider the consequences this has for you and the valley as a whole, you can easily say that Csetje's return is the beginning of something really excellent. Once more, you have a friend to confide in who shares your way of thinking on a vast majority of topics, something that you found yourself horribly robbed of for the past few sweeps (not that you wish to undermine her own ordeal during that time, heavens no). For this reason, you were quick to rekindle your old friendship once more, which seems to have only become stronger due to the sweeps spent apart and the new ideas shared from maturity. As such, you have a very high opinion of the bloodbaroness, being one of the few trolls in the valley who you enjoy speaking to on a friendly basis rather than one revolving around necessity. You must admit, though, that Csetje is incredibly reckless given the situation in the valley, which you have attempted to explain to her, stressing the importance of survival. Unsurprisingly, due to the combined impact of the post-breakup rebound, the rejoicing of her return, and the realization that she possessed everything you would like in a matesprit, you have quickly developed flushed feelings for your fellow noble. In light of advice from Maleno, though, you are attempted to act on them very slowly in order to produce the best results from this situation. Only time will tell how this goes for you. Zillie Partea (sizzlingFirecracker) - Zillie is an... interesting case, to say the least. She is loud and often crude, yet she is surprisingly conversational. Despite her generally apathetic beliefs regarding the hemospectrum and your standards for a highblood, you find her generally down-to-earth nature to be somewhat refreshing at times. Though, at the very least, you both agree that Ithlena is a complete nut case. Perhaps it's because you are a bit fearful of what would happen if you pissed your dynamic fireworks loving neighbor off, but nonetheless, you are rather tolerant of Zillie in the end. Even if she does drink far too much for what you believe to be normal, too. Unfortunately, you passively acknowledge the fact that her relationship with Phidal will cause a great deal of problems in the future. Should Csetje wish to continue her warpath as bombastically as before, it will no doubt lead to further conflict with the orange blood, and as such, Zillie. The best way to avoid this, of course, would be for them to split apart, which could also serve to bring Zillie's blood views more onto the proper line. Raelis Sepius (serpentMedic) - By all respects, you should have a high opinion of Raelis: he is one of your highblooded comrades -and- a doctor, a profession to hold quite highly. In the one conversation you have held with him that was more than a few lines, this attitude has shown through quite clearly. ...However, Raelis's situation in the valley society is simply disturbing to you, for lack of a better term. Poisonous blood, a lusus that feeds off of him, a sort of corrupt bargain with Cesaro, and general apparent instability. Nonetheless, he is a valuable asset to the society, and due to being nigh-immortal, Raelis is one of the last people that you would like working against you (especially due to the fact that he -is- a doctor and has already helped you care for Csetje). You will more than likely make a point of visiting him personally sooner or later. Probably sooner. Argead Hyllus (encroachmentArchitect) - Perhaps the largest pile of contradictions in the valley. At one time Argead seems to be the only troll who grasps the implications of certain situations, where on others he all but convinces you he's totally insane. Regardless of the situation, the recent events seems to have taken their toll on him, which has sent the blueblood on some sort of self-righteous philosophy trip which even makes people like you cringe. Of course, this is taken with a bit of irony in that prior to this development, you wished for Argead to get off his path of war-obsession, and now that he has, you are still displeased. At least in that phase he realized the current hemospectrum crisis, but all bets are out the window now with his relationship with Riotte. He considers you a friend, though, and while he grates on your nerves nearly every time he talks to you, you are more than willing to attempt to hold onto this bit of trust: connections are always important. Oh, and he has really bad hair. So bad. Cesaro Romano (culturedGodfather) - Cesaro, in your mind, is a despicable waste of resources to troll society. He fashions himself as a high class, but that was just a lie. As a criminal, he is of course used to this, of course. Did he expect that his illusion would be able to hold up in the face of a true gentleman, though? Of course not. There's also the fact that when it came down to it, there was a crime reference in his goddamn trolltag. For his actions at the duel, combined with the several other actions that you have only heard of, you see Cesaro as a dead troll. And he may as well be seeing as nearly the entire valley is working against him. Oh, and switching into another language is still stupid. Likllu Pont'caa (vocalOvertone) - Out of all the trolls you dislike for one reason or another in the valley, Likllu simply takes the cake. To speak nothing of her disgusting, sexually loose, overly bubbly, tormenting, manipulative, and downright annoying personality, she had the sheer audacity to chip away at your way of life. And to be honest, for a time, it worked: before you found a major flaw in her argument. As such, you believe that she only did what she did as a way to attack you, for clearly she is the incarnation of some sort of evil spirit. While you entered an ebony relationship with her, you have come to realize that you really felt very little insofar as romantic hate, what you did have being amplified by panic. But now she's dead because of her own interference with justice. As you said, all must pay in time. Tettra Sedect (teemingProngs) - Being one of the less chatty trolls of the valley, your relationship with Tettra is essentially determined by your relationship with Maleno. Nonetheless, in the little interaction that you have had with her, you find the highest of the lowbloods to be quite agreeable: She followed your plan to resolve the couple's conflict with Argead (which seems to not be over nonetheless, though) and she has agreed to the pacification of Phidal to prevent any further confrontations to crop up with Csetje. While she has yet to show any support for the ideals of her moirail as well, you see her as one of the smarter lowbloods for these reasons. Phidal Unismo (adamantRevolutionary) - For a time, despite his absolutely horrid beliefs in regard to the organization of society, you were able to respect Phidal in a certain way: His self discipline is remarkable for a lowblood, the two of you were able to but a technical end to his horribly failed attempt at rebellion (though conditions prevented you from being as strict as you may have liked to be), and the yellow blood even gave you romantic advice. Of course, now knowing the truth of what he did to Csetje so many sweeps ago and with your passion for order and the spectrum rekindled by her appearance, all bets are off. You do not think that you will be able to forgive Phidal for what he did. He has, of course, laid low as of late, but should he act again, you feel that you will be far less easy going. Acroto Portis (armlessFighter) - Essentially all that you know about Acroto is that he is armless due to some sort of mishap and that he has the power of teleportation. Alright. Kimio Paracelsus (crushingAlchemist) - You were never fond of Kimio at all. Simply a lowblood whose enthusiastic and dorky personality was grating to you, like most things are, and thus you found yourself constantly attempting to end conversations with him as quickly as you could (which is to say, very quickly considering his lack of JustificatioN for trolling you most of the time). When you actually find out that he was killed, you really won't be upset at all. Maleno Coggle (affableTinker) - What initially started as being essentially an experiment into the workings of a lowblood as well as a way to keep your eye on one of the more dangerous of their group, or so you saw, has now developed into a sort of friendship with Maleno, or so you at least see. The brownblood, as his trolltag proclaimed, displayed himself to be quite affable, and combined with his generally level-headed and realistic outlook on events, you find him to be quite easy to talk to compared to the majority of the trolls in the valley. You have even managed to reach a point of trust with him that you sought his help with romantic matters: twice. Your recent chat with the tinker in person has displayed him even further as perhaps the one lowblood that you feel you are able to trust: he displayed remarkable sensibilities for one of their kind. Of course, all this is not to say that he does not irk you sometimes: He has a knack for speaking of seemingly odd or vulgar topics, often leading to the response of “YoU DisgusT ME.” Nonetheless, he has proven himself to be a valuable adviser at most times. Magnea Sulpha (roboticBlacksmith) - Magnea is perhaps the lowblood you have spoken with the second most often, after Maleno, though to a lesser degree of success. Early in your encounters, she simply viewed you as boring, which was something you were perfectly able to accept seeing as you only saw her as annoying. A bit later, though, for whatever reason, the redblood began to show interest in you, stating that you were no longer boring. As it turns out, this was apparently in preparation to ask you to be her moirail, which came across as a bit confusing seeing as you barely know her. Nonetheless, though, you know such a relationship would be useful insofar as strategy in tying the lowbloods to your will, so you decided to consider it. Out of worry for Csetje's opinion on the matter, though, you have decided to yourself that you will cut that option out. Looking past that even, you have come to become annoyed with the redblood once more, as in your one attempt at delivering her advice, she blatantly ignored it and your council. And she still owes you a PDA. Rashei Kahmet(sandstoneSentinel) - Never before have you met or spoken with Rashei, and it was only very, very reccently that you even knew that she existed. All that you are aware of is that thanks to Argead she was paralyzed, but Magnea and Raelis were able to implant her with a robot body. ...You really don't know what to think of this at this time. Riotte Norquel (xanthicInsignia) - You have not spoken to Riotte enough to have a strong opinion on her, which is unsurprising: as she is the lowest of the lowbloods in the valley, you tended to avoid her during the sweeps spent growing up, though you have heard rumors as to her flirty and antagonistic (to highbloods) personality, which is not something you like the sound of. Nor do you approve of her relationship with Argead- If the balance is to be restored, something will have to be done with her. Examine Gallery bluhbluhAmazar.png|This about sums it all up. (By Corny!) AmazarPortrait.png|Full drawing by Alyss! FutureAmazar.png|Sweeps in the future, but not many... (By Panzer!) AmazarSpy.png|But of course, I am The Spy. (Also Panzer!) RevolverAmazar.png|You're... pretty good. Revolver Amazar by AR! Amazarpft.png|Had you been less fortunate... By Jervous! Sbahjamazar.jpg|it cuhd HAPEN AmazarKarkat.gif|Shocking develpment. (Thanks TR!) AmazarAim.png|Warned you bro. (Thanks Alyss!) AmazarFire.png|Bullets sure are weird. (Thanks again!) Category:Insurrection Category:Indigo Blood Category:Male Category:Troll Category:EruditeScholar